Naruto the adventure with a new power
by Narudoge
Summary: Naruto starts his day getting beat up with villagers and the villagers take it to far and rip his jscket whitch is the only thing he ever got from his his parents besides the kyuubi/karama/nine tail fox/demon fox ok you get the point right.?
1. A new adventure with Naruto

**this is started from episode one of naruto to shippuden and also im bad at describing how the characters look and all of that but ill try my best ;D**

on a not so peacfull day of naruto gettign chased by villagers i think chunnin. Naruto didnt do anything wrong but the villagers hated him from holding Kurama in him. The villagers were yelling "get back here demon' and they all stopped at a corner.

7 year old Naruto didn't want another beating but the villagers did care how he felt As the sun started going down the villagers hanged poor Naruto to the wall and started punching and kicking him. First the stronger one charged up a Giant punch and hit him right in the stomach causing 7 year old Naruto to spit out blood. The other one kept doing right hooks on him and caused Naruto to start crying. Naruto yelled out STOP IT! PLEASE. the chunning looked at each other and laughed.

or what your gonna call your mommy and daddy oh wait you don't have parents. HAHAHA Naruto said ple-as but did'nt have enough strength to finish his sentence so they both decided to just finish this and they kept punching for 30 minutes. and right before they were gonna do there final blow iruke appeared in a puff of smock and chopped on in the neck and back handed the other one."are you alright a sad Iruka said. to a beat up naruto. Naruto had a black eye his knees were swollen and blood was dripping from his arms, Naruto was also crying they ripped his jacket which was the last thing he ever got from his parents. 'We need to get you to the hospital' iruka said. but then he noticed his wounds were already starting to heal Iruka said ok we don't need the hospital remember I can also do medical ninjutsu". Also for taking that at your age without serious injury ill take you to ramen. That made Naruto's hopes rose and something happened...

 **HAHAHA I AM SO EVIL I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFF HANGER Please review or else...**

 **(youll just make the author sad)**


	2. A new Sparkle in life

**i wrote a huge fanfic but it got deleted so this is gonna be way shorter sorry and is gonna be different.**

Naruto didnt know what was happening but then they found themselves in front of the hokage and the hokage dropped his pen and the hokage said who just used that

Iruka was it you"no it was naruto iruka replied Naruto you cant use that at your age it is really rare and if anyone finds out while your only 7 they will try to harness that power for themselves Naruto i need to talk to iruka alone

So naruto left and decided to get ready for the academy. He put on his clothes and His jacket.? not even a scratch what happened

Then Naruto figured it out. Iruka thank you he said in his mind

You fixed my Jacket your really the only person in this world who cares about me he said with a smile.

As naruto walked down the street villagers were glaring at him. but that didnt bother him he decided to smile at them

as usual he saw Sakura and Ino racing down the alley way to see who can get there first to sit next to you know who.

Naruto had to perform a clone. To become a genin and naruto sighed Perfect i suck at this jutsu

a he got to class he met with iruka and greeted him. Now everyone please quiet down so we can start the graduation exams

first up kiba inzuka as kiba did it then left

now sasuke Uchiha everyone was screeming SASUKE! one girl said poor water on me.

sasuke simply shrugged it off

and it went on and on

finally naruto and naruto did a half dead clone you fail. after the exams Naruto was the only kid who didnt pass and was sitting on a swing.

Later he saw mazuki come up to him and said i have a way to give you power just go into hokage tower and steal the scroll


	3. A Mystical feeling

**Hey everyone I understood how it was lazy to just not right everyone that I wrote I am very sorry I'm gonna make it up with this chapter**

after explaining everything Naruto had to do Mizuki sent him off naruto teleported into the place in stole the scroll and teleported away,to a tree and studied the scroll.

 **With muzuki**

Mizuki yells out to the Anbu and Iruka. "Hey! Naruto stole the forbidden scroll we need to go after him "

 **with Naruto** hmm the shadow clone jutsu let's see

the shadow clone jutsu is a jutsu that was made for gathering intellect it disbands the users chakra into solid clones and also can be used for training purposes. Naruto says I need to learn this.

 **After15 minutes** YESSSS NARUTO YELLED and no also said in a sad face Iruka found him

seriosly Iruka said in a disappointing voice why did you do something like Mizuki Sensei said I could graduate if I learned a jutsu from this scroll Naruto said in an Optimistic voice. Mizuki... Iruka said

Hand me the scroll. (a voice yelled from a tree) Mizuki both of them yelled Iruka said why would you do this. Mizuki ignored him and said hand over the scroll Naruto. But Iruka said NO! Naruto don't. I didn't want to do this Naruto. Mizuki said and threw a giant shuriken. Naruto was to paralyzed to move. And Naruto closed his eyes... And when he opened them Iruka was sitting right in front of him. Why Iruka why did you save me Naruto said sadly...

 **Thats it for now I'll try to make one at around 5:00 or 6:00 because I have school and then basketball cya**


	4. A new genin :D

Naruto Iruka said in a cracky voice we both lived the same without parents... I wi-sh I wish i could've treated you better. Iruka starts crying yo-you are my best student ever. Now RUN! NARUTO RUN IRUKA YELLS! In a second Naruto was on a tree but Mizuki (looking like Iruka caught up). Mizuki yelled give me the scroll Naruto!

But he didn't expect him to bash him. As mizuki hit a tree he turned back to his regular self and question Naruto how did you know i wasn't Iruka

and then Naruto turned into iruka because I am iruka! Mizuki asked why are you protecting Naruto while didn't know Naruto was hiding behind a tree.

Iruka explains Naruto might have the fox spirit in him... but that doesn't mean he is a monster in fact he will never be a monster, Naruto is a citizen of konoha and there is nothing you can change about it. Naruto starts crying. That was all just trash talk mizuki said and grabbed his shuriken and threw it. But in a flash. Iruka was on a tree while Naruto was on the ground. If you ever lay a finger on my sensai! ILL KILL YOU! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

and a thousand Narutos appeard

 **1000 punches later**

HAHAHA Naruto laughs looks like i took it a little far.

Iruka says to Naruto i have a suprise follow me he says with a smile

can i open my eyes now Naruto says impatiently.

sure Iruka says happily

and when he does he sees Iruka without his headband and Iruka congratulates him saying you've become a genin.

Naruto fwlt likw crying and then he leaped at Iruka and tackled him

Iruka says HEY! HAHAHA


	5. Squad leaders report for duty

On a new,fresh and last day on the academy Eno and Sakura raced to there first then Kiba came in wildly

and Sasuke came in like he didn't care about this world and so-on and finally Naruto came like he was in charge of a marathon. Naruto yelled out I am Naruto Uzumaki Who is gonna be the future hokage I already completed one thing and it was becoming a Genin! Eno was actually was a bit proud of Naruto but

Saukura yelled out You BACA! As Sakura tried to punch him but naruto took a slide step and Sakura slipped into a desk. Great job Naruto. Eno yelled you gave Sakura what she deserved. Naruto said thanks

And also commented you deserved it Sakura after all of those times you punched me. Eno started feeling her inner fan girl spike. Finally Iruka came in and said everyone take a seat and everyone did as he said

i will now announce the squads...

 **The squads are gonna be different then they were in Naruto**

 **please review so I have some ideas for land of waves**


	6. Teams report

Team ten please report A guy who was smoking appeared My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I will be leading squad ten please listen I don't like repeating Shikamaru Sakura and Sasuke. Right when he said Sasuke,Sakura jumped up and bragged to ino next a women came and she said I am in charge of team 8 the people in my team are chogi Hinata and Shino. And they left and then later and later

Ino Kiba and Naruto we're the only ones left and Kiba started complaining why do we get the late guy

and finally a guy with wavy gray hair came he had his headband over his right eye and said sorry I'm late

i was helping a women and then she turned me into a frog and I couldn't do anything until a person used a jutsu on me. Ino yelled that must be the lamest excuse I have ever ever heard in my life. Ok now let's go to the rooftop. **On the roof** let's all introduce like say your hopes dreams and what you dislike and like

ino asked can you do it first so we know how to do it. Ok Kakashi replied and said my name is Kakashi I Like umm well that private and my hopes and dreams... are also private. Now dog breath you go first

Kiba groaned at first and said my name is Kiba he pointed out my hopes and dreams is to make a new law saying everyone must have a dog my dislikes are weak people and I like Akumaru. Now loudmouth blonde

Naruto also hated the name but said my hopes and dreams are... TO BECOME THE HOKAGE! Naruto pointed to the sky my likes are ramen my dislikes is how long it takes ramen to cook. Now women

my name is Ino my likes are hmmm my dislikes are Sakura and Kiba and my dreams are Haaas

Kakashi thought looks like we have a fan girl ok Tomorrow we will began your test oh and don't eat breakfast or you might puke...


	7. The second Genin test

**Please review I really need idead And** inspiration: **Next morning at Narutos apartment Naruto**

 **went downstairs and said I fight much better on a full stomach as he waited and he ate** now time to go at the training grounds. kaka starts explaining. You three are gonna try to take these 2 bells

and Eno asked but there are three of us. Kakashi replies that's what you will need to figure out.

and wants he said start they all disappeared . Naruto was hiding with Eno in a tree. While Kiba was standing on a giant rock and yelled. Ha JUST BECAUSE YOUR A JONIN DOSSNT MEAN YOU SCARE

ME COME AND FIGHT ME!. And Kakashi sighed what an idiot. As Kakashi charged at him and the second Kiba punched Kakashi substitutes and is right over him and does an axe kick and hits Kiba right on the shoulder. But right before he punched him Naruto swoops down and saves Kiba and turned into a lot while he was just over Kakashi then uses shadow clones and grabs a tree with a line of shadow clones and they swing across giving ino enough time to throw a kunai that has a paper bomb it was right next to Kakashi

but Kakashi was distracted and got hit by the explosion. And while it the explosion happened Kiba rushed from under Kakashi and got the bells but it turned out it was a trap. And Kakashi was under him and it was a shadow clone and pulled Kiba. Now wants Kakashi did that Eno used mind switching jutsu and got inside his mind and gave the bells to Kiba and Naruto because they did more work. Kakashi said all 3 of you pass. And all three of them cheered that teamwork was flawless to. We're gonna have our first mission tomorrow so don't be late...

 **was that a good chapter it took a lot of planning I hope you enjoyed ?**


	8. Getting ready for the land of waves

Naruto Kiba and Ino have finished a bunch of d rank missions and Kiba stars complaining I want a ready mission except getting cats and cleaning houses I want a real mission. Ino says we'll be great full that we don't have to do a rank S because we're only skilled for rank D and maybe a C. Naruto said yeah we have done a bunch of D's we should maybe try a harder D or bathe an C Ino agreed. Kiba yelled let's go to the HOKAGES! Naruto and Ino were speechless but didn't want to get an in argument. Once they got there Kiba immediately started yelling at Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked exhausted but told them they can do a C and I need to get back working this paper won't fill itself. It will begin tomorrow at 6:00 and when they left they saw Kakashi waiting outside thinking about something

 **Flashback** at hokage office Kakashi is with Danzo and Hiruzen talking about the teams

danzo told Kakashi he should be your student he's the best here.! Instead of saying yes he declines the offer

danzo auestions him you can teach him your chidori and a security guard says why do you want that Nine tail brat he's a demon in a second Kakashi ran right behind him powered up a chidori and stabbed him rright in the stomach sorry danzo and Sarutobi I just can't stand that guy talking about Minato Sensei like that. We'll talk about that later so Kakashi you want Kiba Inuzuka Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka And Kakashi can you at least teach him chidori the Uchiha Kakashi asked. Hiruzen answers no. The Uzumaki...


	9. Packing up (Ino)

Hiruzen ask danzo to please leave. He did what he was told and spoke to Kakashi alone I want Naruto to learn chidori will you teach him. Kakashi replies I guess he's Minato Sensei son. I'll be making my leave now. Wait! Sarutobi says right before you go you need to know Naruto has a special ability probably from a mutation in his genes. What is it Kakashi asked. You need to ask him yourself. Now you may be excused

ans when he goes downstairs to review his mission he sees his students waiting and he said sorry. I got trapped in a painting and couldn't get out so someone punched me threw it and I landed here. They all yelled THAT MUST BE THE WORST ONE YET! Nah Kakashi said what about the one we're i said I went all the way to the land of fire to see what there. Barbecue taste like. A hue moment of silence accured did you three already review your mission Naruto and Ino yes yes but Kiba said I didn't need to I just ate some barbecue Akamaru sighed knowing his master is an idiot. It says we're all going to esqart a bridge builder to the land of waves and in the way we will train and the hokage gave me a deal he said we can stop at apartments hot springs and hotels and all of the money we pay half of it the land of waves will have to and half the hokage will pay for.. That's great they all yelled. Right before we go pack any canned food fruit and drinks also sleeping mats because we don't know when we will get the the first shelter. We might have to spend night outside. Now we need to wait for the builder and we can go so all of you pack up

 **At Ino's** i will pack up some fruit like apples bananas tooth brush and my diary And that Naruto he's actually kind of cute and he's respectful I remember when I first met him...

 **Flash back** everyone was making fun of me for having blonde hair but then Naruto came he said your hair actually is really cute and Sakura was always so mean when Naruto tried to cheer her up all she did was punch him away why did he always try to be nice. Naruto might have the nine tails but that doesn't mean he is the nine tails...


	10. Finish packing with Naruto and Kiba

Now we're gonna do Kiba and naruto House

Kiba is at his house and he's packing up he puts some milk dog food and tooth brush also some spare clothes and canned food also a giant stake a 2 feet turkey and finally A 5 feet bucket of curry and neatly puts it in his backpack and know one knows how. Now he's ready to jump off knowing akimaru is on his head. Ready to leave.

At naruto a House.

Naruto puts his bag on his messy floor. And starts getting Ramen Ramen and more Ramen and packs a toothbrush and brings a picture of the hokage statue and says to himself I'm gonna be the hokage BELIEVE IT! And he jumps out of his window. And they meet Kakashi who is somehow on time. See I don't always arrive here late he said with his eye smile. And they left with the bridge builder behind them.


	11. A new chapter

**Hey everyone I haven't made a fanfic in a long time so I'll make his to make up for it**

Now on there way to the land of waves Naruto was over excited and kept asking when can I train.

ino blushed he's so determined to get stronger I don't want to be a dead lady she thought and she told everyone there is a apartment a mile from here so don't get to hyped yet. Kakashi thought about this and he asked Naruto to come to him privately to talk. Naruto replied with a happy voice!

As they went into the woods Kakashi asked. The third hokage told me you have this ability and as your squad leader I would want to know so I can help you with it

naruto said ok and asked Kakashi what food do you want? Kakashi just groaned thinking it was gonna be a prank and he replied lazily I guess a dumpling. Naruto told him to wait a second and disappeared and in a second he came back. Kakashi was so surprised he almost tripped and turned around pulled down his mask and ate it. After having a fresh dumpling he turned around and took him back noticing everyone was gone. We need to get to them as they both channeled chakra in there feet and ran to the apartment noticing a key in the front of the lobby also a note saying

"we will be waiting in the training grounds for you in Ino's handwriting and when they appeared in one of the trees they saw Ino battling Kiba...


	12. Finally training

at the start Ino throws a kunai at Kiba who knocks it away with his while Kiba was distracted Ino did a kick right in his stomach knocking him away. Then Kiba does a back flip and jumps off a tree using fang over fang with akimaru which hit Ino 3 times and Ino get knocked out. Kakashi jumped from the tree with Naruto behind him and they stopped the battle. Kakashi then brought all 3 in there room and said you three sleep in this room while I sleep in the other. As he said with his eye smile and said but not right now. He was cut off by Naruto Kiba and Ino saying Why do we sleep together and second we're is the bridge builder. Kakashi said calmly first the bridge builder is down stairs at the cafe. Also the reason you three sleep in the same room is because there are only three rooms. But let's go train.

 **At the training grounds**

Naruto,Ino,Kiba I will teach you all a jutsu I just need to see what elements you have. As he handed them all a paper. If t crunches up you have lightning if it cuts in half you have wind if it burns you have fire. If it gets wet you have water and if it crumbles to the ground you have earth. As he handed them all A paper Narutos cut in half. Kakashi thought to himself Naruto is one special one he has the rare wind element and can teleport. Kibas crumbles to the ground hmm Kiba has the earth type now let's see Ino

Inos turned into water. Ok everyone I have a jutsu for all of you.

 **Sorry everyone I need to look up some d to c rank Justus for them my next post will be today**


	13. Chapter 13

First Kakashi says i will train Naruto. So please everyone leave Kakashi asked politely. They did what they were told and left. Kakashi told Naruto he will teach him **wind release:great breakthrough.** Naruto couldn't handle it he had to learn it. To get acknowledge by Sasuke. Kakashi showed him the hand seals, and told him to use shadow clones. Naruto knew he read somewhere using shadow clones can boost up your training speed. "author remember Naruto just became a genin so he doesn't have as much chakra right now". As Naruto summoned 4 shadow clones. Kakashi told him to get a leaf and all of them did.

Now Kakashi told him to focus your chakra into the leaves. I will be back in 2 hours because i also need to help Ino and Kiba. As he walked away. Then remembered I have a gift and pulled out a scroll it contains a weapon that you can put chakra in and can carry it in a scroll as he gave naruto the scroll it had a katana. Naruto was so happy he always wanted a katana

 **With Kiba** Kakashi told Kiba I need to teach you two jutsus the **rock clone** jutsu and the **Earth release:rising spear** were you can pull spears of stone from

ground the more chakra you put in it the more spikes come. The problem is because you dont have any clones this could take you a while tho. First Kakashi showed him the rock clone seals and then the rising spear seals. I need to give you all a gift Kakashi said and pulled out a scroll. During all the missions we've been on i figured what weapon you should all have. For you i got nun chucks. Kiba replied and was about to play around with them when Kakashi stopped him these are special you can put chakra in them to increase the damage and you don't need to just carry them around so i made a scroll for you to carry it in. Now for the last one

 **with ino** Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and said hello Ino now its finaly you first i have a gift and gave Ino a scroll it had a blow gun with poison darts and darts, Kakashi said you can use chakra to increase the pain of the dart from the blow and you dont need to carry it so you can use a scroll. the jutsu i will teach you is **water release: water wave jutsu.** he showed Ino the hand scrolls and used **water dragon jutsu** and a ginormous dragon made out of water apeared and smashed into the ground creating closer you are to water the better. And she showed Ino the hand seals and ino ran up to the water and started practicing.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this i will keep on posting cya**


	14. the time is near

After the 3 genin spent 3 days training they finally mastered there jutsus and practiced their weapons. Now Kakashi said come at me this time im coming a bit stronger. As Kakashi got in his fighting stance. Kakashi said start and Ino Naruto and Kiba pulled out their scrolls and yelled. **weapon summoning jutsu** and they all got there weapons Kakashi pulled out his kunai and Kiba charged at him1

Kakashi said calmly ill give you all a little leson

less on one tai jutsu and in a flash Kiba was on the ground with his kunai pointing at his head

But kiba said nope and smoke came around and there was a log.

Kakashi was surprised and saw Naruto coming Naruto kicked his arms but after the kick Kakashi grabbed his legs and threw him at a hotel. Naruto could actually hurt himself Kakashi said Naruto teleport in his mind and Naruto didnt want Kiba and Ino to know so instead he was getting ready to to d scroll when kiba yelled. **Earth release: rising spear** It was right above Naruto and it clung him on his hoodie of his jumpsuit. Ino yelled you BACA now hes stuck on there while they weren't paying attention Kakashi yelled **shadow clone jutsu**

lesson 2 nin jutsu and they caught them both on the ground. Naruto then summoned a shadow clone and with the katana cut the hoodie and While flying down Naruto yelled **wind release:great breakthrough** and it was hitting kakashi and he went right through the ground. Kakashi then came up and said. great job maybe when you three get older i can go full power and in a second. two ninja appear from a puddle and with the chains rap up Kakashi and squeeze him till he dies. Naruto yelled NOOOO! and he was so angry and charged recklessly at the ninja and jumped in mid air and did a spin kick and ino was on the other side attached paper bombs on them and dispelled the water clone. They exploded and the bridge builder just came from taking a nap and said YO! hows your training been while drinking some wine. They yelled Kakashi died. Using the body flicker jutsu Kakashi appeared and said sorry I needed to study them to see what level and you. Bridge builder... This mission was just to support you from bandits and theifs not mid chunnin level fighters this would be a B rank mission or even an A spill the beans. Ok I need to confess when they heard a loud groand from Kiba. one if them got me as they saw a blood mark. with poison. Ino looked at it and said what should we do Kakashi sensia are comrade is evil the builder said we need to go. Kakashi told him one who doesn't fallow orders is called scum but one who abandons his team members is worse then scum I learned that from my friend Obito uchiha. Kiba pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself Ino closed her eyes and everyone was shocked with this event. Kiba said i've been training hard to beat sasuke be aa good Inzuka I AM KIBA INZUKA AND I WONT JUST LEAVE WE are GONNA CONTINUE THIS MISSION NO MATTER THE CONDITION I GET IN!


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry i wrote evil by accident i ment injured**


	16. Keep going

Kakashi was amazed by the courage but told Kiba that if he loses any more blood he will die and he started screaming as Kakashi-sensei wrapped a bandage around his arm and said we will continue and if they sent chunnin then they will send a Jonin next. So we need to get there quick And they all sprinted

by evening they were at a and the sailor told them about Gato who ran them how he is the richest guy on the planet. Ino just thought about being the richest and thought maybe Sasuke would marry me if I was richest person On this planet and when her day dream ended they were walking while they didn't know that Zabuza was watching he told himself Kakashi of the Sharingan is with taruzan. No wonder they beat the demon brothers. When they were walking Kakashi had a sense and said duck! Everyone did as he said and a giant blade went flying over their heads in a spin and went through a tree and landed on another. And a blue cane and was standing on the blade. Kakashi said Za Zabuza of the seven ninja swordsman and master of the silent killing. Ino yelled I read this in the bingo book Zabuza has a bounty of thirty million. Zabuza said HA! In a silent voice and said looks like the girl had done some research. Kakashi told the team to protect the bridge builder. And Kiba Naruto and Ino all gathered around the builder with kunai in hand. Kakashi pulled out his kunai and said let's begin. As Kakashi took off his band covering his eye and it had a ruby eye with 3 dots hen it spun. Zabuza said looks like your getting serious. Your Sharingan allowed you to copy over 1000 Justus. Zabuza said enough talk but I want my partner to fight with me. As he called out Haku and a hunter ninja came with a femineme voice.

 **In this story Haku is a girl I knows Haku is. A boy I just want something new**

Zabuza said dear Haku take off your mask I want you to battle the dog man and the whisker boy. They both gained a vein on their forehead but lost it and Zabuza charged at Kakashi with his blade and Zabuza sliced but Kakashi blocked with his kunai and jumped on the blade and did a kick then cut Zabuza in the chest but he evaporated to water. Then Zabuza staved Kakashi in the heart who also turned in to water...

Wirg Kiba and naruto. Kiba yelled out dang over fang and akimarutu in his man form nodded and they both became tornados but Haku did a back flip and used **water style water jet jutsu.**


	17. end of Zabuza and Haku part 1

A giant burst of water came flying down and Kiba yelled **Fang over fang** and went straight into the water but then Naruto yelled with all of his chakra **Wind release: great breakthrough** It gave enough time for Kiba to pull out a scroll and yelled **weapon summoning jutsu** and out came his nun chucks. Kiba jumped up and did an axe kick and then while Haku was flying to the ground Kiba hit him with his nun chucks. Haku then charged at Kiba hit him in the stomach. Then he threw a kunai at Naruto but Naruto said **substitution jutsu** and he turned into a log. Haku said Whats your name kid with the orange jump suit. Naruto said I am Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki!

 **With Kakashi and Ino** Kakashi said Ino you protect Tazuna i wont let my comrades die" I dont know if i already made Kakashi uses his sharingan but if i haven't then now he will." Kakashi charged at Zabuza and Zabuza did the same thing and then they both become logs once they got to each other and they were both in the air. Kakashi punched Zabuzas sword and he dropped it and they both began a fist fight until Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the stomach and Kakashi went flying onto water. Zabuza told the copy cat ninja he fell right into his trap and he was standing right next to Kakashi,Zabuza did a few seals and he said **water prison jutsu** and Kakashi was trapped in a thick water barrier. Ino came running and yelled **water release water:wave jutsu** but zabuza used seals with one hand and summoned a water clone which used its sword and stabbed in the ground creating dust. When all the dust was gone clone Zabuza saw 3 kunai flying at him 1 hit him in the head and the other went flying at the real one, then he pushed Kakashi at the kunai to block but then Ino used some chakra to try to move the kunai and she did she made it go tight into the barrier but barely missed Kakashi and hit zabuza. Kakashi got released and grabbed a kunai and pointed at his head. then a hunter ninja comes and shoots a senbon at Zabuza killing him. The hunter ninja says thank you i have been looking for a long time and Kakashi felt Zabuzas chest and it wasn't beating. So Kakashi let the hunter ninja take him and he said you did'nt know my shadow clone is taking Haku so you don't need to worry. As he used the body flicker jutsu and disapeard

 **with Naruto and kiba**. Naruto used his weapon **weapon summoning jutsu** and Naruto pulls out his Katana and points it at hakus neck but a hunter ninja comes and it shoots a senbon at Haku and kills him. Kiba got angry and said We took so long to defeat him and you take him down in one blow who are you! Kiba was furious but Naruto told him to calm down. Their just doing their job as Naruto apologized for Kibas rude behavior as the squad seven met up again and tazuna led them to his house. Kakashi said everyone Zabuza and Haku are kinda alive. Everyone's eyes widened and Kakashi fell on the ground. Sorry I cant fully do anything after using the sharingan but we need to start training he will be back in a week or so...

 **Everyone i hoped you enjoyed this have a good night i will post again in an hour or 2 bye!**


	18. limits are meant to be brokenn

As Kakashi on his crutches walked out he saw Naruto standing on a tree upside down. Kakashi eyes widened he told himself Naruto how much have you grown. Naruto he yelled getting Naruto's attention he said I want to train you as they both walked to mountain Kakashi said i have a jutsu i want to show you my most powerful jutsu it will take a month to learn on your own. But if you use a shadow clone to train with it can cut the time in half and the more you add the shorter it will take. But i can break through the limits! Now summon as much shadow clones as possible. Ok Naruto said with glee and summoned as much shadow clones as possible. Now everyone please listen. No one was. Kakashi said okay i planned for this and pulled out a magic hat and stuck his hand into it pulling out a microphone. No one knows how but he did it. Now everyone please listen i need all of you to have a battle royal! It took no time for them to start battling,. A good 198 deaths later it was Naruto vs a clone they both threw shurikens then charged at each other. Then they both just kept teleporting around each other until Naruto said **wind release:wind stream** which blew clone Naruto into a tree dispeling it. Now Naruto focus chakra into your palms im gonna teach you the **chidori** Naruto was excited. As he did he saw `a tiny electric spark come. Im sorry Naruto but I need to do this as he threw a kunai at him. Naruto told himself no i don't want to die. As time slowed down. Naruto went into the sewers and saw a giant cage. When he got closer to it a claw came out of knowere and Naruto barely dodged it and he said didn't see see any of his weapons. Now he said come out here and the thing did as he was told and a giant fox came it had razor claws shark teeth nine tails in a wavy motion it had black eye painting on its eyes and had terrible breath. Naruto said brush your teeth sir. The nine tails just said first how d you know if im feminine or masculine you cant just say that and second its not like im not trapped in you and im a fox you baca. Naruto said enough talk give me some chakra you fatty so i can live and if i die you die because your in side of me. The nine tails laughed before backing back to the darkness and red chakra started comming out. Naruto was scared he thought he was gonna die but no. something kept him from moving back and he returned back to the real world and yelled out **chidori** and hit the kunai straight up with the lightning. Naruto said Kakashi are you trying to kill me still holding his chidori. Kakashi said no and felt weak Naruto was able to do it less than in hour while it took Kakashi 2 months. As the chidori ran out Kakashi said can you try to do one more. Naruto succeeded and hit a crater putting a massive hole in it. Naruto Kakashi said if I rated you i would say your a high genin level and maybe a low chunnin level.

 **With Sasuke at hidden leaf** Kakashi walked up to his team on team asuma Sasuke went up to a pervert with long white hair and said hey you shouldn't be spying on the hotsprings now i will take you to the hokage. As sasuke said **fireball jutsu** but before anything happened a toad squashed sasuke and he said ok ok now pipe down kid but sasuke glared at him. Activating his sharingan. He charged at him. But without taking his eye off the telescope he flicked sasuke to the woods. Jiraiya was a bit amazed that he lasted his first attack but sasuke got back and his sharingan flaring tried to kick Jiraiya but Jiraiya grabbed sasuke on his leg hanging him upside down and attached him to a tree Jiraiya said, maybe i will train you once someone gets you off there… as he chuckled away


	19. Zabuza battle part 2

This is the part 2 of the zabuza battle hope you enjoy

Everyone got ready to go to the bridge were they knew zabuza was waiting, everyone had a good rest, Naruto has'nt profected the chidori but he could use a partial one. As they walked with the bridge builder he wished them luck on their battle. Just as we expected Haku a hunter nin and Zabuza we're waiting. Kakashi told him to take off that mask. As the hunter nin did and it was none other than mizuki. He yelled Naruto you may have won last time but now i am much more stronger. Kakashi said Naruto you take Mizuki ill take zabuza Ino protect the bridge builder and Kiba take Haku. As the trio charged at them so did the two genin and jonin.

 **First Naruto vs Mizuki** Naruto uses shadow clones and they charged naruto punched then a shadow clone jumped on his back and kicked then the third one slid under Naruto's legs and kicked Mizuki causing him to fall. Then mizuki did a backflip and through some tags around Naruto. Then he said **perimeter barrier** and fire risen from the five tags and exploded while taking Narutos chakra away. After the smoke cleared Mizuki's jaw dropped when he saw a log. Then Mizuki threw his giant shuriken which sliced at narutos back. Causing Naruto to scream in agony while he was falling down head first he summoned shadow clones which threw him up in the air. While Naruto came down and did an ax kick knocking Mizuki out and Naruto pulled out a scroll and said **seal.** Mizuki got sealed into the scroll. Now Naruto says my scroll is dirty. Zabuza yelled out its not as dirty as your face. Naruto was sad. As he teleported to a tree next to kiba.

Sorry i didnt really care about the mizuki battle sorry if you like Mizuki

 **Now kiba and Haku with Naruto** Kiba said I've been working on a new combo as he said. Akamaru jumped on his back and kiba yelled. **Man beast jutsu** and Akamaru turned into a wilder version of Kiba then Kiba threw a smoke bomb and Haku yelled **water stream** weakened the smoke them. She said **Wind stream** and blew it away. Haku didn't see kiba. Then she was impaled by a fist. Then an ax kick finishing with **fang over fang** that's what i call spinning wolf combo. Naruto actually liked watching this and he told himself if Kiba needs help ill help him. Haku yelled out. **Ice style:Ice shard** Kiba said i havent mastered this jutsu yet but and said Earth **style mud wall.** A giant wall came up and haku praised him for a genin you learned a B rank jutsu. But now i must finish this and she made of hand seals but kiba punched and Haku caught the hand. Kiba smirked. You can't do jutsu with one hand. Haku said actually your wrong and started doing jutsus with her right hand. Kiba was amazed as he jumped back and through some shurkens. But haku just finished and went through an ice mirror .more and more mirrors got created. Until there was a whole dome with an opening. Naruto jumped off the tree and ran to help his friend. Kakashi did the same. But Zabuza came in front and said your battle is with me. Naruto got in and saw Haku talking to Kiba while teleporting in mirrors. Haku said i know your sense of smell. But im moving to fast for you to catch up. Your just to slow. As Haku threw A poson senbon at kiba right at the leg. Then appeared again and threw one at his back. After a while Naruto got in and saw this. Haku threw one more strait at Kiba which would kill him but Akamaru jumped in front. Wounding the dog so much. When kiba saaw this he fell to the ground and started crying. He said Akamaru why would you do this for me. Kiba said you made one big mistake and he yelled. **Fang over fang full power.** The rage gave kiba enough power to destroy 3 or 4 mirrors. Than Haku said im sorry boy and she yelled **Thousand flying water needles of death!...**


	20. Protect so is special to you

Previously on Naruto the Adventures with a New Power

Haku threw one more strait at Kiba which would kill him but Akamaru jumped in front. Wounding the dog so much. When kiba saw this he fell to the ground and started crying. He said Akamaru why would you do this for me. Kiba said you made one big mistake and he yelled. **Fang over fang full power.** The rage gave kiba enough power to destroy 3 or 4 mirrors. Than Haku said im sorry boy and she yelled **Thousand flying water needles of death!...**

 **Now…**

She aimed it at Kiba and said bye. As it almost made contact Kiba opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing right in front if him. Naruto had several tears in his shirt. Naruto stuttered barely H-ey Kiba I-I reme-mber when you sai said that you always needed to see. Ha look who needs the saving n…

Naruto fell on the floor. Kiba started crying. He said Why am i the one who needs saving first akamaru now Naruto. Haku told Kiba are you ready to finish this. Kiba had a glare on his face and he stood up. He took some of Naruto's blood and wiped it on his jacket and said this is for you. As Kiba charged at Haku…

 **For Kakashi** Kakashi senses Naruto's chakra disappear and he said I need to make this quick. As he pulled up his headband revealing the famous sharingan. Ino came and said i will help but Kakashi denied and told her to be a backup. Ino sighed and just obeyed. Kakashi went charging at Zabuza holding two kunais he jumped and stabbed Zabuza in the chest but it turned into water. Zabuza said finally you decide to fight. As Zabuza said looks like I will need to get serious, As he said **Hiding in the mist jutsu!** As the mist thickened. Zabuza said from somewhere Kakashi now you can't see me this mist is to thick for even the sharingan to see through. But Kakashi said your being dumb if the sharingan one of the 3 great visualizing jutsus can't see through here. You won't be able to and you don't have a kekkei genkai. Zabuza then replied with but Kakashi this is where your being the dumb one remember i am the master of the silent killing, I only need sound and smell to kill you. Kakashi knew Zabuza had the advantage but he still had to try. Zabuza threw a kunai at Kakashi who just barely dodged but a little bit of the kunai stabbed his face. The Zabuza said what happened to the Kakashi of the sharingan. Then Kakashi yelled out **wind style: wind stream** a stream of wind blew deflecting the kunai Zabuza threw. Thanks to the sound the kunais made Kakashi yelled **fire ball jutsu** which hit Zabuza. Now thanks the the smoke that was coming Kakashi used a little bit more chakra and said **Shadow clone jutsu** and summoned 3 shadow clones they all hit zabuza with there Kunais in the back making an X made out of blood on him and zabuza threw his sword at all of them piercing all of them. It was coming at Kakashi to fast and Kakashi put chakra into his Kunais deflecting the sword. Kakashi sighed and then he looked at his kunais they were both cut in half. Kakashi said oh deer you didn't even put chakra in your blade and it cut my Kunai. But now i must finish this he pulled out a scroll and said **Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique.** Out came twelve dogs. They were all biting Zabuza. Kakashi said if i say one word they will tear you to shreds.

 **With Kiba** Kiba grabbed Haku from one of the mirrors and slammed Haku to the ground. Then he picked her up and took off her mask. Kiba suddenly saw haku and said Naruto saw you in the woods once. Naruto woke up and saw Kiba holding Haku. Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes. Naruto told Kiba to put her down Naruto said the person who is special to you is Z- zabuza Haku said ill tell you my story

 **FLASH BACK** Haku was was running away from a pack of villages holding torches rakes and other weapons. Haku yelled please stop i didn't do anything. Then 3 chunin appeared in front of her and the one in the middle was punching his fist and grabbed her and held on to her. They got to a wall. They started punching her. Haku was crying and asking them to please stop. Then thats when Zabuza came he punched one of them. Then the other one tried to kick him but he jumped over his leg and did a spin kick mid air knocking the two guys into a wall. Then the last one threw a kunai at me. Zabuza aimed his kunai for that kunai and the kunai both colided and zabuza grabbed the other one pushed him into a log and started pulling his arm backwards until he dislocated his arm. He came up to me i was so scared i though he was gonna beat me up. But then he extended his arm out and asked if i was ok.

 **End of flash back**

Ever since that day i always followed him trying to do whatever i could Haku said, now im just a messed up peace. Please kill me. Then Haku noticed Zabuza in trouble. She said sorry im still needed

Kakashi powered up a jutsu Zabuza was shocked. He stuttered I C-Can see the chakra! Kakashi can you see the future. Kakashi said yes and your future is death! Chidori!

He charged at zabuza but then Naruto teleported there grabbed Zabuza and Haku and teleported up saving them both. Kakashi said why. Naruto yelled Zabuza means everything to Haku i cant just let him die...


End file.
